


Merry Christmas

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What a shite Christmas,</i> Percy thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medraxellion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medraxellion).



> Written for HiH Hogsmeade Weekend in December 2009.

_What a shite Christmas,_ Percy thought as he sat in his cold London flat. The heating was wonky at the best times, and just in time for Christmas it had all but given up working. He didn't like using magic in his Muggle neighbourhood. Percy shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Now, more than any other time since he'd had the epic fight with his parents, he wished he could be at home. In front of the fire at the Burrow, listening to his mother's cheesy music, drinking his eggnog while the twins joked …

Percy swallowed around the lump in his throat. He felt like crying, but that wouldn't change anything … Gloomily, he clutched his lukewarm tea tightly in his hands and waited for some warmth to seep back into his body.

A knock at the door startled Percy out of his miserable thoughts. _What now?_ Percy thought. _Can only be the Ministry; they know who to turn to get some work done over the holidays. But why hadn't they sent an owl? Must be urgent._ Percy smoothed down his hair and tucked in his shirt before he opened the door.

"Oliver?" Percy was shocked. _What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his family?_

"Merry Christmas, Percy!" Oliver smiled at him. "I brought mulled wine."

He pushed past Percy who was still speechless at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"Fuck, it's cold in here, Perce, why didn't you light some magical fires?" Oliver's cheerful voice sounded from the sitting room.

Why hadn't he? Percy didn't know the answer. Still stunned, Percy walked back and stopped in the doorway. Seeing Oliver busy himself in the sitting room filled him with a warmth he'd been missing for months. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what on earth Oliver was doing here of all places.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"To celebrate Christmas with you, of course. Now, come on before the wine gets cold."

Things always seemed so easy for Oliver, and for today, Percy decided he'd follow suit.

He sat down on the sofa next to Oliver, who was holding out a steaming mug of mulled wine. Oliver's fingers lingered a moment longer than necessary, and Percy could still feel them after they were gone.

"Merry Christmas," he said, and he meant it.


End file.
